The Nicotine Crew 3
I wonder if it was a good idea to meet this Scalleta guy- I mean wolf! We ran through the streets, I could hear gunfire and bullets whoozing next to my ear... "Left! GO LEFT!!" We ran to an alleyway to the left... However, on the end of it there was a gate, and a SWAT truck ran it over and was coming to our way! "HOLY FLYING PANCAKE MONKEYS OF DOOM!! GET BACK! GET BACK!! I SHOULD'VE STAYED HOME AND PLAYED GTA!" We ran out of the alleyway to another one, which also had a gate... Since Scalleta was a wolf, he could jump over it with no problem, me however... "What are you waiting for?! A hug?!" "I can't jump this high ya know!" "C'mon think you are Ezio de Auditore! You just gotta believe!" I was about to reply, but I saw five cops come with tazers behind Scalleta... "Uhhh...Scalleta, can you turn around for a quick second?" He turned around and only said... "Shitzkrieg...' And he was tazed... "AAAWAWAWAWAWAWAWGHGH IF POLICE BRUTALITY WAS PROHIBITED, THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!" He fell on the ground like a tree... I heard cops coming behind me, I slowly moved my hands to the back of my head, and kneeled on the ground... BUSTED! The CourtEdit "Alright you maggots! Court starts in a few minutes! I'm going to leave you two on the main hall until court starts!" A cop shouted... Me and Scalleta looked around the main hall, it looked liked a museum! There was a statue of the judge, old WW2 guns, mini Statues of Liberty and even a blue whale skeleton! "Listen up! I'm going to take a piss! Cause no trouble, or you both are good as jailed!" I nodded... The guard went to the bathroom... I heard a few rumbles behind me... "Hehey! I can see my house from here!" I saw Scalleta on top of the judge statue! "WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!! GET BACK DOWN HERE!!" "Quit moaning Nyk, I'm a professional climber! I should be in the next Assassin's Creed game!" Even though he was handcuffed he could climb all the way on top of a statue...Yeah, I think he would make a good Ezio de Auditore! "Yeah, whatever...NOW GET DOWN HERE!!" "Jesus fucking flying Christ, quit screaming, I ain't deaf..." He jumped out of the statue... And fell straight to the ground... "Shite, I forgot I'm not a cat..." After that, I heard some rumbling coming from the statue... "HOLY FLYING PANCAKES, IT'S GONNA FALL!!" Luckily, Scalleta dodged the falling statue... The statue fell right on the mini Statue of Liberty statues, and also the WW2 guns... I soon heard the blue whale skeleton falling behind me... "Ooops...Erm...Bart did it!" I heard the guard coming out of the bathroom and gasping... "HOLY FUCKING FUCK OF THE MOTHERFUCKING MOTHER OF FUCK!! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!" I sighed and facepalmed... The ShowersEdit "This is all your fault Scalleta!" "Shut up, it could've been worse..." I already walked nude on a beach, but I was feeling a little embarrassed at that moment... Maybe because we were in the middle of prisoners with their arms filled with muscles, and there weren't just human prisoners, there also were anthropomorphic animals like Crocodiles, Tigers, etc... Suddenly, the worse that could happen happened... The soap fell... All prisoners looked at us... "Hey...the soap fell...pick it up..." "B-but I'm clean already!" "No sir, you forgot your arms and legs, NOW PICK IT UP!!" Fuck... Suddenly, I heard Scalleta shouting... "HEY LOOK! A FLYING MACHO MAN WITH SOME SLIM JINS!!" "HOLY SHIT, WHERE?!" He quickly picked the soap up as all of the prisoners looked behind themselves... 'HAHA! I GOT YOU! AND ALSO GOT THE SOAAAAAP!!" "Did somebody called me?" I looked behind myself and saw Soap Mctavish... "Soap, you died! GO BACK TO MODERN WARFARE 3!!" Scalleta shouted... His head fell and he walked away... The prisoners grunted and did the same, leaving us alone in the showers... However, in the middle of the crowd... "DERPY!!!" I saw a white pony with a yellow mane appear, and also saw Scalleta flying to her direction, hugging her... "Where the hell did you go?' "Scalleta, who's this?" "It's my pet pony..." "..." 'If you say something about this, I'll rip your head off, and shit down your neck..." I ignored them... However, I looked backwards and asked... "Scalleta, where is the s-..." "What were you saying?" "Listen, I don't know if you got a thing for ponies, but can you escort Little Jimmy back to his house?" "What do y-" Awkward silence... "Just a moment!" He disappeared leaving a trail of smoke... The pony fell, and stood there, with that cross-eyed face... And I have to admit, she's kinda cute... I lied next to her and played with her... I gave her a few pokes on the forehead... And she did the same to mine! I petted her... "So...What's your name again?" She licked my face with her giant tongue... I gave her a strong poke in the forehead for doing that... She replied with a punch... I flew backwards... I landed and felt something falling on my face... It was a white liquid... I screamed in horror, but I stopped as I saw Scalleta with two bottles of shampoo... "What? You didn't like this one? Don't worry, I have a strawberry one!" As both of the shampoo liquids mixed, an explosion happened... I got out of the smoke coughing like hell... However, I passed out because of the smoke a few moments later... Before I passed out, I heard Scalleta saying... "GODDAMN THESE SMOKERS!!" *cough* *cough* The CellsEdit We both shared the same cell... Scalleta was lying on his bed, with his pet pony on his belly... He was using his tail to cover her, she was sleeping softly and everytime she snored, she let out a squeaky toy sound, but what was strange, is that the sound wasn't annoying as I thought it would be! We were both awake... "Hey, I'm tired of this place already..." "No shit..." "You want to escape?" "Yeah, but...how?" He slowly got up, being careful to not wake up his pet... He then turned his back to me, took of his shirt and I saw a map of the prison drawn on his back fur... The Nicotine Crew 4 coming soon... Written by: Rickomarow Original series by: Metafawker Category:The Nicotine Crew